What's In A Name
by Green the Cat
Summary: What does a name mean to you? Is it your life summed into one word or something else? Find out what their names mean to them through snippets in time.


Hello. It is I, Green the Cat. I welcome you to this tale of most - fuck that noise. As I was saying, I wrote this here story and I'm posting it. Before you get to read the fuckery below, I need to force feed you some information. You can get along without this info just fine so feel free to skip this ramble.

A. This is the Ace Commander paired with a female Hunter. Also I like letters right now.

B. My female Hunter is not the Kindred Hunter, that title belongs to my first save file.

C. While lush in description, kind of, everything is a bit vague. Kind of like Monster Hunter itself.

Okay, we good? Awesome because now I'm throwing you into my story, prepared or not!

* * *

 **Base**

Naoki kicked out someone trying to grab her ass. She heard a thwack and displeased grumblings and smiled.

"Hunter 22A!"

Naoki turned her head to the speaker, a guild worker in brown, and stepped forward.

"State your name for identification purposes."

"Naoki Hoshido," she said. Her tone was clipped.

The guild worker faltered. "I'm sorry, but didn't a Hoshido already pass through here?"

"If it was a young man with pink hair, then yes. He's my brother."

"I see." The worker shifted around for a moment, then said, "Very well. With that knowledge I can approve your request to be stationed nearby. 22B is in Val Habar. A ship heading that direction is leaving in an hour."

Naoki smiled. "Thank you."

She turned to walk away when the guild worker's voice stopped her.

"Why are your numbers identical down the reference label?"

"We're twins," Naoki said before she walked off. She had a ship to catch.

* * *

 **Desert**

Naoki let her head fall against the post in front of her. She had found a ship, but the guild worker had failed to mention that it would be the Ace Hunters offering her a ride to Val Harbor.

"The Gods me, don't They," Naoki mused, then lifted her head. "Actually, They probably don't care."

"Who doesn't care?"

She turned and frowned at the man. Tall and well-built with blonde hair and blue eyes, then wrapped in blue armor. The Ace Commander.

"The Gods, then again I doubt you care either," Naoki said as she turned to face to sand dunes of the passing desert.

The man shrugged and leaned over the railing. "You may be right, but what makes a Huntress go all the way to Val Habar as soon as she can?"

Naoki sighed and leaned back against the railing. Silence reigned for several moments before Naoki spoke up.

"Kira."

The silence stretched on again, but this time both Naoki and the Commander relaxed seemingly content to observe to desert landscaped bathed in moonlight.

Hot

Val Habar was hot, even to Naoki who was still only in her underclothes. Naoki wiped the sweat off her brow and followed the Ace Hunters into the shade of the Gathering Hall. She sighed in relief and went to walk to the guild master when a hand on her shoulder stopped her. Naoki looked back, the Ace Commander seemed to hesitate.

"Who is Kira?"

Naoki blinked. "My brother."

The Ace Commander sighed.

"Why?"

"You're an unofficial member of the Ace Hunters right now. I need to know what's going on. Your current assignment is with us and until that's completed you have to stay with us," the Commander said. He paused, then continued, "Kira or no Kira."

Naoki glared at the Commander, her fist balled and her jaw clenched.

"I will find my brother."

The Commander only nodded and removed his hand from her shoulder. He said nothing else, just pressed a cloth bag into her hand.

"Gear up and go hunt. We'll retrieve you when it's time to leave."

Naoki slumped and relaxed. "Yes, sir."

* * *

 **Blue**

A flash of blue streaked by Naoki, a blue that wasn't the armor of the Commander. She turned and her silver eyes widened.

There was young man, older than her, with cerulean hair. A bead was threaded into his hair.

"Big Brother," Naoki asked the man.

The man turned to face Naoki and grinned. "Hey there, Little Flower."

Naoki smiled and wrapped her arms around the man, her brother returned the gesture with a pat on her green head. She released him and looked at the eyes of her brother.

"Hajime?"

Hajime's grin faltered at the edges, then he sighed.

"What are you doing here, Naoki," Hajime asked.

"Looking for Kira," Naoki answered.

Hajime pinched the bridge of his nose, then said, "You need to let him live."

Naoki scowled, but said nothing. The Palico next to her older brother looked at her with its single eye. The Palico observed silently as Naoki crumbled against her brother. Hajime held her together in his arms as she cried into her brother's shoulder.

* * *

 **Moon**

The Commander approached Naoki and dropped a pack in her lap. She looked up with brilliant silver eyes, the same shade as the blue-haired man from the day previous.

"How are you and that man related?"

Naoki blinked, then bristled. "How do you know I was talking to a man? Why do you think we're related?"

"Please, refrain from over-reacting. I merely saw you together on my way to the Gathering Hall," the Commander said, then paused. "I've met the young man previously. He's not that much younger than me."

"Sorry I blew up," Naoki said. She wiped at her nose, a habit from her childhood, then looked up into the painted desert sky. "He's my brother. He's older by five or so years."

The Commander nodded his head. "Does he have a title?"

"Yeah, he does. Lots of hunters know him as the Sapphire Hunter, but I've always called him Hajime," Naoki said as she turned her head to look at the Commander. "Do you have a name?"

The Ace Commander didn't answer her question. "We leave early in the morning, you'd best prepare for bed."

He stood up and left the area to rest near their ship. Naoki watched him go, but refrained from chasing him and instead turned her silver eyes back to the sky. The moon was full and lovely tonight.

* * *

 **Whisper**

It was morning and Naoki was still getting used to her new armor as well as meeting the rest of the Ace Hunters. A woman with deep skin and even darker hair was the Ace Gunner and she was beautiful. An exuberant young man with brilliant orange hair held the title of Ace Cadet. The final companion she was unfamiliar with was an older man who stood tall and proud, if not protective of his charges.

The Commander strode up to ship before he jumped onto the vessel. His blue eyes pierced through the hunters under his command. His gaze stopped on Naoki and she stared back.

"The Emerald Hunter will be joining us for the time being while we do work for the Guild," the Commander said.

Naoki shifted her weight between her legs. "I think he's referring to me."

The Gunner looked between the Commander and Naoki, her brow raised.

"My name –" Naoki started, but was cut off by the Commander.

"Is inconsequential. From now on you are Emerald."

His blue eyes brooked no argument and for once, Naoki – no, Emerald didn't fight him. She was stripped of her name, of days past with her brothers. There was no Naoki to fight Emerald's fate. She fell in line with the other hunters as the Commander briefed them on their orders from the Guild.

The Commander dismissed the gathered hunters, watching as all but Emerald walked away. He thought he heard her whisper, but her voice was drowned out by the wind. He saw a single tear fall down her cheek.

* * *

 **Tears**

Emerald wiped her eyes and grabbed at her armor, the fabric bunching in her hands. She smoothed out the fabric with her fingers. Emerald stopped playing with her armor when a warm hand enveloped hers. She looked up to find the Commander staring at her, his blue, blue eyes seemed warm on the surface.

"I believe I said something the other day to upset you," he said as he sat next to her. He kept his hand around hers.

"What would give you that idea," Emerald asked. Her voice was meek.

The Commander frowned. "You're not acting like yourself."

"This is how Emerald acts."

"You don't have to become a separate person because of a name," the Commander said.

Emerald sighed. "I need to because all that will be left in the end is the Emerald Hunter. Soon, Naoki will cease to exist. Just like you, Commander."

The Commander's eyes widened, but he said nothing for a long moment. Then he laughed, the sound was rich and deep.

"Oh, how right you are. I suppose I have forgotten myself," the Commander said.

He said nothing else and drew Emerald close, then kissed her. She forgot her hesitation as Emerald and Naoki kissed him back. She threaded her fingers into his long blonde hair as he nibbled on her lip, giving her a moment to breathe, then returned to kissing her breathless.

Neither Emerald nor Naoki wanted to argue. In fact, she wanted more and Naoki wasn't afraid to tell him such things.

"Commander, I want you," she whispered against his lips.

"It's Nicholas," he replied tersely before pulling her up and into his quarters.

* * *

 **Touch**

After a while, Naoki and Nicholas drew close over the long evenings spent in either one's quarters. They remained detached and aloof as Emerald and Commander, their feelings leashed to their proper names.

Occasionally, the Commander's hand would linger on Emerald's for a moment and every so often Emerald stand next to the Commander.

They were little things, but both Naoki and Nicholas drew comfort in them. During one such evening, Naoki was content to play with his braid as they lay under the stars in the Frozen Seaway. They would need to set up a tent soon if they didn't want to freeze.

"You're quiet, Naoki. What are you thinking about," Nicholas asked. He flicked his gaze up to meet Naoki's.

While they were alone, they each let their walls down. Naoki pulled at his hair as she chewed on her lip. There was little need to hide.

"A few things. One being my brothers even though I highly doubt they'll give a damn as long as you treat me well."

"Hajime doesn't seem to get upset easy, but I doubt I want to see him lose his temper," Nicholas murmured. "Why would he want to lose his temper?"

Naoki sighed. "Which brings me to thought number two."

"That would be," Nicholas asked when Naoki didn't finish.

"Don't freak out or anything, okay?"

Nicholas only blinked and sat up to look at Naoki. Her skin wasn't red from the cold, but pale as if she were sick.

"Do we need to go back to the ship? You look ill," Nicholas said as he pointed to her face.

Naoki took a deep breath and rested her hands on her stomach. "It won't help and will probably make things worse."

Nicholas frowned and opened his mouth to ask when Naoki spoke.

"Either I've been managing to eat bad food for the entire month or I think I might be pregnant," Naoki whispered, her arms curled around her stomach.

Nicholas was silent, then pulled Naoki into his lap to kiss her senseless. She squeaked in response, but fell against Nicholas after a moment. Despite the fact she could kick ass, Nicholas treated her as if she were made of delicate glass.

When he pulled away, her cheeks were flushed. Naoki didn't have the heart to yell at him and instead curled against Nicholas's chest, armor and all.

Nicholas stroked her back. "We'll figure it out. After all, your brother dealt with the Gore Magala so we can head back anytime."

"Hajime killed the Gore Magala?"

"No, the other one. The one with pink hair," he said.

Naoki thumped her head on the Commander's chest. "Of course, Kira would be mixed up with that critter. Of course he would."

Nicholas quirked an eyebrow, but said nothing as she wrapped around him.

"My brothers are idiots. Do we have to live in a city with them nearby," Naoki said.

"I suppose this has something to do with Lagombis."

"Those things are damn warm and I'm not helpless yet so don't even start. I can and will kick your ass, dear. I'll love while I do it if it's any consolation," Naoki said.

Nicholas rolled his eyes, but smiled. "We can come back after we drop off our companions. The Guild has to be informed after all."

"Ugh, I'm not looking forward to that."

Nicholas laughed as he stood up and began to cart Naoki towards base camp where there was both a bed and a fire.

* * *

 **Name**

The Ancestral Steppe was warm and the air was sweet. Naoki could almost taste honey on her tongue. She rested her hand on her swollen stomach and leaned back against a tree. Nicholas would return to base camp soon and he would pass her as he did so. He didn't seem to like it much when she wandered off too far in her condition as she couldn't use a weapon very well at the present moment.

The wind rustled the tree branches and red leaves fluttered down to the ground. The sun had dipped below the horizon, painting the sky a rich pink. The Apotnoth nearby ignored the human woman in their midst for the most part, occasionally one would come over and nuzzle her before it wandered off again.

Another rustle, followed by the bray of an Apotnoth, then Nicholas walked through the grass. His eyes were gentle even as he scowled at her.

"Could you stay put for any length of time," he asked. His voice lacked malice, but frustration lingered.

"I am staying, right here. The Apotnoth don't mind," she replied.

Nicholas rolled his eyes. "Come on then, time for you to sleep."

Naoki scowled, but allowed her Commander to help her up. She rested her head on his collarbone and sighed.

"It gets harder to move if I don't do anything. I'm not some placid bride. I'm a hunter, damn it!"

"Indeed, you are. If I had wanted a placid bride, I believe I would have left you as Emerald," Nicholas said as he helped Naoki walk up the rocky incline to the base camp.

"Hard to believe how long it's been since you were simply the Commander and I was girl dependent on her brother," Naoki murmured.

The Commander hummed in response. "What ever happened to that dependency?"

"I found myself by finding you."

"You are strange," Nicholas said.

Naoki flashed a grin. "Nope, I'm an Emerald. An Emerald that happens to be your problem."

The Commander laughed and they ended up stumbling into base camp. Naoki fell on top of Nicholas, somehow landing on her side. Nicholas curled one arm around her as he sat up. Naoki giggled and flung her arms around his neck.

"I've decided," the Emerald stated.

"Decided on what perchance," Nicholas asked.

"Our child's name will be Ace."

The Ace Commander laughed some more, the sound carried through the sweet night air. The Emerald Hunter curled against him, her smile light and easy. All was perfect.

* * *

Ah, a nice sweet, sappy story. I think I was on a sugar high when I wrote this as well as trying to get away from the idea of the Gore Magala molesting me while I'm out for Kelbi horns. This proves Rule 21: If it exists, then there's porn for it. Yup yup!

Rule 21 aside, what do you think of my story? I could always write more for this if you guys like it. Hell, I might just end liking this story so much I give it to you for free.

...Unlikely, but it could happen.

Anywho, review and all that wonderful stuff. Tag! - Green the Cat


End file.
